Ein großartiges Weihnachtsgeschenk - Adventskalender 2019
Türchen 17 Autor: PaleDiamond Ein großartiges Weihnachtsgeschenk „Ich kann es kaum abwarten“, verkünde ich fröhlich, als Papa die letzte Christbaumkugel aufhängt. Es ist eine ganz besondere Kugel. Sie ist weiß und hat rote Punkte, die aussehen wie Schneeflocken. Eine Spezialanfertigung extra für mich. Papa ist sichtlich stolz, als die Lichter brennen. „Sieht schön aus“, sagt er und geht vor mir in die Hocke. Seine Augen glitzern, als er mir mit der Hand durch die Haare fährt. „Ich bin so froh, dich meinen Sohn nennen zu dürfen.“ „Ich weiss, Papa.“ Wir lächeln uns an. Normalerweise ist Papa nicht so sentimental. Aber Weihnachten verändert ihn irgendwie. Weil es Tradition ist, setzen wir uns an den Tisch und essen zusammen eine Dose Vanillepudding von der Marke Mont Blanc. Eigentlich mag ich Vanillepudding nicht so gerne, aber ich traue mich nicht, es Papa zu sagen. Also bemühe ich mich darum, das Zeug so schnell wie möglich in meinen Bauch zu befördern. „Nicht so hektisch, Samuel.“ „Sorry, Papa! Aber es schmeckt so gut!“, erwidere ich laut schmatzend. ‚Du sollst nicht lügen‘ heißt es in der Bibel. Das weiß ich, weil Papa in meinem Zimmer ein Schild mit dem Spruch über der Tür angebracht hat. Es gibt 10 Gebote und dieses Gebot ist Papa mit Abstand am wichtigsten. Aber heute erlaube ich mir zu lügen. Von widerlichem Pudding lasse ich mir mein Weihnachten nicht vermiesen. Die Dose ist schnell geleert. Da es bei uns Brauch ist, vor der Bescherung zu tanzen, renne ich schnell in mein Zimmer und hole das dafür vorgesehene Kleid aus dem Schrank. Es ist himmelblau und sieht lächerlich an mir aus. Ohne zu murren ziehe ich es an. Papa hat mir erzählt, dass es früher einmal Mamas Kleid war. Er sagt auch, dass ich ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten bin. Wir haben die gleichen Augen. Stahlgrau mit einem gelben Punkt in der Iris. Er erinnert sich gerne an Mama. Ihm wird immer warm, wenn er an sie denkt. Sie muss eine großartige Frau gewesen sein. Zurück im Wohnzimmer steht Papa schon neben dem Radio. In seinem Blick liegt so viel Liebe und Zuneigung, dass mir für einen kurzen Moment schwindelig wird. „Sohn“, beginnt er und streckt seine Hände nach meinen aus. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?“ Bereitwillig komme ich seiner Forderung nach und stelle fest, dass ich ihn schon fast eingeholt habe. Nicht mehr lange und ich bin größer als er. Leise Weihnachtsmusik rieselt aus den alten Lautsprecherboxen. Ich kenne das Lied. Es läuft jedes Jahr um diese Zeit im Radio. Langsam schreitet Papa mit mir zum Rhythmus des Stücks quer durch die Stube. Letzte Weihnachten konnte er dabei seinen Kopf auf meinem ablegen. Diesmal muss er mit meiner Schulter vorlieb nehmen. Ich spüre seine heißen Tränen auf meiner Wange, kann mich aber kaum auf den Tanz konzentrieren. Immer wieder muss ich zu dem großen Geschenk unter dem Weihnachtsbaum schielen. Nach drei Liedern ist endlich Schluss und Papa muss sich eine neue Hose anziehen, weil seine alte nass geworden ist. Auch ich ziehe mir eine Hose und ein T-Shirt an. Weil ich schneller bin als Papa, warte ich, bis er fertig ist, geduldig auf dem Sofa. Dann ist es endlich soweit. „Mein Sohn, du hast lange genug gewartet. Jetzt ist Bescherung. Pack dein Geschenk aus!“ Nervös nestle ich an dem bunten Papier rum, bis ein Karton zum Vorschein kommt. Jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem ‚Ratsch‘ zerfetze ich die Verpackung. Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen, als ich sehe, was sich in dem Geschenk versteckt hat. „Das ist genau das, was ich mir gewünscht habe!“, jauchze ich und will meinem Papa schon um den Hals fallen. „Das ist noch nicht alles. Los, öffne sie.“ Meine Augen werden groß, als ich die Ledermappe auf meinem Schoß öffne. Es glänzt und funkelt mir entgegen. Sogar meine Initialen sind in den feinen Edelstahl eingraviert. „Das bin ich!“, sage ich selbstbewusst und tippe mit der Fingerkuppe vorsichtig auf die Gravur ‚S. M.‘ „M-h-m“, erwidert mein Papa und grinst. „Für den besten Sohn das beste Besteck!“ „Das ist mehr, als ich verdient habe, Papa!“ Behutsam lege ich die Ledermappe auf die Seite und umarme den tollsten Menschen in meinem Leben. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles! Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, was der Weihnachtsmann in seinem Sack für dich mitgebracht hat?“ „Doch!“ Glucksend löst sich Papa aus meinem Klammergriff und weist mich an, ihm zu folgen. „Los komm, mein Sohn. Und nimm deine Mappe mit.“ Neugierig tapse ich hinter ihm her und staune nicht schlecht, als er die Kellertür öffnet und die knarzigen Treppen hinuntersteigt. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort unten. Noch bevor ich den großen, braunen Jutesack richtig wahrnehme, lenkt etwas anderes meine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die rostigen, schweren Ketten liegen quer über den Boden verteilt. Die Erinnerung trifft mich wie ein Schlag. Atmen fällt mir plötzlich schwer. Ein Gefühl, das ich ewig nicht mehr verspürt habe, ergreift Besitz von mir. Lähmt mich. Es gewittert in meinem Kopf. Schmerz schleicht sich in meine Knöchel. Alle Alarmlichter blinken feuerrot. „Alles in Ordnung, Samuel?“, fragt der Mann vor mir. Instinktiv will ich zurückweichen, aber er hat meinen Arm bereits fest im Griff. „Bin ich eingeschlafen?“, frage ich müde und richte mich auf dem Sofa auf. Leise Weihnachtsmusik rieselt noch immer aus dem Radio. Wie spät es wohl ist? „Du warst so überwältigt von deinem Geschenk, dass du erstmal eine Pause gebraucht hast“, erklärt Papa und setzt sich zu mir. Seine warme Hand streichelt rücksichtsvoll über mein Knie. Zufrieden schaue ich ihn an und lächle. „Du bist so gut zu mir, Papa.“ „Geht es wieder?“ „Ich denke schon.“ „Das ist gut. Warte erst, bis du das zweite Geschenk ausgepackt hast!“ Mir wird etwas mulmig, als ich aufstehe, aber ich weiß nicht, wieso. „Wo ist es denn?“ „In deinem Zimmer.“ Zusammen gehen wir die Treppe nach oben in mein Zimmer. Überrascht schaue ich auf den großen, braunen Jutesack, der auf meinem Bett liegt. „Das ist für mich?“, krächze ich völlig überwältigt. Papa nickt, und weil ich noch immer etwas wacklig auf den Beinen bin, geht er mir zur Hand, als ich versuche, die Schnur um die Öffnung zu lösen. Was mir wohl der Weihnachtsmann vorbeigebracht hat? Kaum ist die Schnur gelöst, reißt Papa ruckartig den Jutebeutel auf und offenbart das wohl tollste Geschenk. Es ist eine Frau, so atemberaubend schön, dass mir der Mund vor Staunen offensteht. „Ich habe sie für dich sogar extra hübsch angezogen“, sagt Papa und strahlt über beide Ohren. „Wie heißt sie?“, frage ich ehrfürchtig und merke, wie meine Hände anfangen zu schwitzen. „Ihr Name ist Maria“, stellt Papa die Frau vor und tätschelt ihr über ihr struppiges, blondes Haar. Daraufhin windet sich Maria auf meinem Bett wie ein Regenwurm, als würde sie sich freuen, jetzt hier bei uns zu sein. „Wie findest du sie?“ Ich schaue Maria genauer an. Sie ist etwas dick, aber mir gefällt, wie Papa sie angezogen hat. Für einen kurzen Moment frage ich mich, ob sie wohl friert. Aber muss direkt an etwas anderes denken, als sie noch einmal den Regenwurm macht. Mir wird ganz heiß und weil ich weiß, was Papa macht, wenn ihm heiß wird, öffne ich ganz hektisch den Reißverschluss meiner Hose. „Nein, Samuel! Nein!“, herrscht mich Papa an. Abrupt halte ich inne und schaue ihn verwirrt an. Papa holt die Ledermappe mit dem Besteck von meinem Nachttischchen und reicht es mir. „Du bist immer so ungeduldig, mein Sohn.“ Seine Hand streichelt über meinen Kopf. „Wir holen jetzt deinen Bruder aus Maria heraus.“ „Meinen Bruder?“, sage ich ganz konfus und schaue auf die glänzenden Messer hinunter. „Ja, Samuel, wir beide holen zusammen den Retter und Erlöser auf die Welt.“ Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas